A Lifetime Ago
by Ryuki Rose
Summary: The Spirits delivered a man - who has no recent memory - to Korra's doorstep. Why? Well, that's something Korra needs to figure that bit out. Until then, she's obligated to babysit him.
1. Chapter 1

**A Lifetime Ago**

Summary: The Spirits delivered a man - who has no recent memory - to Korra's doorstep. Why? Well, that's something Korra needs to figure that bit out. Until then, she's obligated to babysit him.

xxx

**Chapter One: It Starts With A Storm**

Something was wrong. Very wrong. Korra felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and her skin crept with duck-goose flesh. She paced in the courtyard of the Airbender Island temple. In the distance, the rumble of thunder rolled and, just on the horizon, black clouds roiled with flashing lightning. Something big was on its way. A muggy humidity hung in the normally chilly, breezy Autumn air. The Avatar couldn't shake the knot in the pit of her stomach. She turned to make another pace around the courtyard when a shaft of light fell across her path, disjointing her thoughts.

She recognized the silhouette before her eyes turned to the door.

"Korra, I thought I told you I was going to bed." Mako leaned in the doorjamb, giving Korra a stern look as he crossed his arms. He never liked to sleep alone and Korra, though she preferred a later bedtime, happily accompanied him to their shared room. Though Tenzin heavily disagreed with Korra and Mako sharing a room, he disliked Korra living on her own with Mako in the middle of the city. He could, somewhat, keep an eye on them in his own home.

"Sorry, Mako." Korra approached him, rubbing the back of her neck, "Something's wrong. I just..." She turned to gaze to the dark horizon, unable to find the end to her sentence.

Mako's yellow eyes followed her gaze, his eyebrows dipping a little deeper into a dissatisfied angle. He turned his gaze back to Korra, straining to smile comfortingly, "It's just a storm, Korra. Everything'll be fine, I'll be here for you even if there is something weird coming."

His attempts to comfort soothed Korra's worries, slightly. At least he cared. Tossing a smile at her lover, she murmured, "Thanks, Mako."

"You should definitely get some sleep, though." He crossed the scant distance between them, putting his hands on her shoulders. His smile warmed a little further, "Shouldn't face a situation without proper rest."

Korra glanced over her shoulder, back to the inky horizon. She felt as if the heat blasted against her spine, it ran hot fingers through her body, tickling at her extremities. Regardless, Mako said there was nothing to worry about. The Avatar knew more about winter-like conditions, really, and Mako had lived in Republic City all his life.

Mako caught her chin, pulling her gaze to his eyes, "Please, Korra. I don't want you to work yourself up over nothing."

The earnestness and warmth in his eyes was hard to ignore. At his words, her eyelids did feel heavy and memories of the last week fluttered in her mind's eye. A week of work and training in the Earth Kingdom, hunting down a few vigilante former Equalists, still tying up loose ends to Amon's prior reign.

The longer Mako stared, the more the smoldering heat in her body became replaced with a fuzzy warmth, "Yeah, you're ri-"

Korra blinked rapidly, her breath catching. A sudden dizziness shook her as she reached out to her boyfriend, grasping his shirt tightly. Mako's hands shot to her elbows, trying to stabilize her, "Korra, are you OK?"

The Avatar slumped against Mako as orange lightning lit up the far thunderheads. A loud rumble of thunder shook the world as the firebender hurriedly carried his girlfriend inside, yelling for help.

Xxx

"Korra, are you alright?" Already seated at the table, hair still sleep-rumpled and half-way through a honeydew-watermelon, Bolin cast a worried glance at Korra.

The Avatar jolted, bringing her faraway gaze to her friend. A rough night of strange dreams, whispered words, and a vague sense of being nursed. She felt the bags hooked under her eyes and a thin sheen of sweaty grime on her skin. "I had a hard time sleeping last night, that's all."

"Did the storm keep you up, too?" Bolin quirked an eyebrow, a soft smile on his lips. The thunder and lightning made the earthbender uneasy, reminding him of long nights alone, with only Mako – and sometimes not even that – as a protective company. "Or weren't you feeling good?"

"A little of both, I think." Korra sighed, frustrated at her prior night's passing out. Her ego didn't accept the term 'faint.'

"I also had some really weird dreams," Korra's eyebrows furrowed, thinking of the words and images. She couldn't piece them all together. A dark woman, in shining white; a large centipede; an angry monkey; a soft dragon; an argument. None of it made any sense.

"Wanna talk about i-"

"Hey, Korra, why didn't you wait?" Bolin was cut off by Mako as the firebender entered. He sported a similar 'fresh out of bed' look, but seemed to have fared better in actually getting rest. Though his tone was easy, a somewhat displeasure tinted his undertone as he sat beside his girlfriend, "I was gonna walk you down here."

Korra turned her gaze from Bolin to Mako, an apologetic smile pulling across her lips, "Sorry, Mako."

"I'm just worried you'll faint, again," Mako muttered, a pout tugging at his frown, "If I'm not around, you'll probably hit your head."

The Avatar sighed, suppressing a roll of her eyes. Since she woke up, Mako hounded her like a mother hen-pig.

Mako suddenly sat straighter, lips pressed into a thin line. Korra had, somehow, stepped over a delicate line. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Bolin interrupted.

"Well, maybe you need to lay off the sweaty horizontal tangos, eh?" Bolin grinned, trying to defuse the tension.

Mako grimaced, turning a disgusted frown toward his brother, "Geez, Bo, what's with you and thinking of me and Korra having sex?"

Bolin leaned back, blowing a verbal raspberry before replying, "Hey, it's not like I want to think of it. I was just making a joke."

"Yeah, well, maybe you need to get your mind out of the gutter." The firebender growled, hunching over the table and snatching a piece of fruit from the centerpiece. He bit into it savagely, pink-orange juices streaming down his chin.

The Avatar sighed, too tired to dig into any argument. Instead, she tore her gaze from Mako's juicy chin and grabbed for a bowl of lychee berries. Popping one into her mouth, she slowly chewed, trying to focus her mind on last night's dreams and nightmares. What had they been about, again?

"Bolin is Korra awa-" From the foyer, Tenzin glanced in, spotting his target, "Oh, good, you're up."

There wasn't a warmth in his tone. Actually, if Korra knew her mentor well enough, Tenzin seemed stiff and uneasy. "What's up, Tenzin?"

"It appears you have a visitor." Tenzin glanced at the front door, a nervous gleam in his eye.

To this, Korra cocked an eyebrow and stood.

xxx

The morning light sifted through the window of Tenzin's study, the setting for a mild interrogation. Though unsure of the newcomer, the airbender did not feel it was pertinent to drag him to the police department. Korra, on the other hand, felt rather unsettled by the man who stood before her.

A lithe, tall Water Tribe male – twenty-five? - wearing dated Northern tribe clothes. He held an eerie familiarity. Korra would have ventured he was a fan, given his blatant copy of her hairstyle. Still, the question on her mind begged to be verbalized, "Who are you?"

"My name is..." He paused, as if mulling over the answer. His eyes flickered to Tenzin, before returning to Korra. There was an uneasiness in his eyes and his stance, "My name is Noatak."

xxx

Yes, that's all for the first chapter. :) I like making these short, sweet, and simple.


	2. Chapter 2

In the spirit of 100 Days of Amorra (June 21st, 2013 to , I've posted this up early. I'm still trying to write a buffer zone. It's proving to be highly difficult, though. :( I'm rusty when it comes to the characters.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Fragmented Directions**

A lithe, tall Water Tribe male – twenty-five? - wearing dated Northern tribe clothes. He held an eerie familiarity. Korra would have ventured he was a fan, given his blatant copy of her hairstyle. Still, the question on her mind begged to be verbalized, "Who are you?"

"My name is..." He paused, as if mulling over the answer. His eyes flickered to Tenzin, before returning to Korra. There was an uneasiness in his eyes and his stance, "My name is Noatak."

The name made Korra's blood run cold, but she held her bluff and remained impassive. Tenzin inhaled sharply, but held his tongue. Stepping closer to the young man, the Avatar critically surveyed his features. A little age, some growth, a broadening of shoulders and a bit of muscle. Korra could see Amon in him. Could see what he had once been or what he would become. Then again, she had only gotten a glimpse of the former revolutionary leader. Perhaps she was simply being paranoid. It didn't stop the flare of feelings swirling in her, "What do you want?"

This made the man pause. His eyes flickered across the room, to other objects, before falling back to Korra's face. Like her, he sought the answer. Or he was simply a talented actor.

Heaving a sigh, Korra tried a different line of inquiries, "Where are you from, Noatak?"

A vicious darkness passed over his features, a chilly familiarity to Korra's memories. He looked away from her, "That has no bearing in this conversation."

"Why not?"

"Where I came from does not dictate who I am."

Silence befell. Tenzin shifted uncertainly, obviously wanting to step in, but allowing Korra her control. She had shown to be capable, generally, if given her own space. The Avatar surveyed her guest critically, lips twisted into a pout. He paid her no mind and returned to sightseeing in the office.

"What if I told you I know?" Korra stepped closer, narrowing her eyes. She felt galled by his aloof nature, his dismissive tone, his stubbornness against giving her answers. It was difficult to deal with this man; a younger, more raw version of her biggest challenge. Her voice lowered, "What if I told you I know you're from the North? That you've a little brother and a mother and a father an-"

"Hardly impressive. You're obviously from the South, so you know of our culture and differences."

Korra took a step closer, her words a soft hiss, "You're a bloodbender."

A momentary dash of shock, widened eyes and a clench of a jaw. A swell of smugness rose in Korra's chest. There was a cautionary feeling, though. If this man was lying, for whatever hair-brained reasons, she had nothing to lose by the facts. Every newspaper from Repubic City to the Earth Kingdom printed the story of Amon the Secret Bender.

However, she hadn't allowed the name to be published. Tarrlok's mother did not deserve to see her son had been alive thirty-plus years nor see him become a monster.

Whoever this man was, he knew about Amon's past. Maybe a son, of sorts? Korra tensed at that thought. Another son out for revenge against the Avatar? It was a hereditary trait to garner vengeful feelings, after all.

Noatak took a step back, looked away from the Avatar, and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall behind him. His attempt to be aloof, to act as if she hadn't struck him. Korra nearly scoffed. At least, if this was truly a younger version of her nemesis, he was easier to read. Then again, he didn't have a damn mask.

He shifted and took a deep breath, his chest and shoulders rising with exaggerated effort. Once he let go of the sigh, he turned his eyes to Korra, "The Spirits told me to come to you."

"_What_!" Korra and Tenzin echoed their incredulity, before exchanging glances.

"The Spirits told me to come to you," Noatak repeated, slow and deliberate, as if he was speaking to children. He went on, before interruption, "I...don't recall much. There's my childhood, but I could not tell you where I was yesterday, or the day before, or months ago."

"Do you even know what year it is?"

Noatak's eyes twitched from Korra to Tenzin, before completely averting his gaze. Calculating, quiet, introspective. The Avatar held her breath, completely uncertain how to take the information. Something was turning in her mind, vague memories and twitches of recollection. Voices echoed – _won't remember...your charge...a test and a trial...redemption...salvation...rebirth..._- while familiarity banged on her synapses, wanting inside her thoughts.

"It's 172."

Korra didn't hear his answer. _Redemption. Salvation. His rebirth._ Her mind was a swirl of oranges and blues and foggy thoughts. A blunt headache throbbed at her temples – _potential for balance_ - as she forced her brain to remember.

"So, you know the ye-" Tenzin began, almost sounding relieved.

"You left the newspaper out on your desk, actually." Noatak still didn't turn his gaze to Tenzin or Korra, keeping his gaze locked on the newspaper on the island of a desk, "If I hadn't seen it, I'd never have known."

_His spirit is strong, his destiny corrupted, but he has potential to bring light to darkness_. The image of the dark woman in white floated in Korra's mind and, suddenly, everything fit into place.

Left without Avatar Korra's attention, Tenzin continued his own interrogation. Folding his arms behind his back, he tried to appear at ease, despite the tension in his voice, "How do we know you're not just a charlatan?"

"Look, I told you, I don't remember anything else other than the Spirits. They told me to go to the Avatar," Noatak shifted, unsettled. Something obvious in his body language bespoke his confusion; perhaps, in some innate way, he mentally tripped over the fact that Aang was no longer the Avatar, "They said _she'd_ help."

"If you-"

"The Spirits sent you," Korra gawped, interrupting Tenzin while Noatak stared at her levelly as if she were an idiot, "During that storm!"

Worry creased Tenzin's brow as he stepped toward the Avatar, "Korra?"

"I had a dream last night. Yue and some other Spirits. I can't really remember it,." Korra trailed off, her gaze slowly turning from Tenzin to Noatak, "But it involves him."

"So, is he..." The man trailed off, as if afraid to say the name of the terrorist from two years ago. Tenzin glanced tentatively at Noatak, eyebrows furrowed.

Korra stepped closer to the man, but stayed a comfortable distance away. He didn't seemed bothered by her proximity, though. "Noatak, how did you get here?"

He narrowed his eyes. Being asked questions he had no answers to agitated him, "What?"

"Did you come to the temple via the ferry?" The Avatar knew the ferry didn't make rounds so early, but she had to gauge his answer. If he was deceiving her, he'd find solace in an unwitting lie. She pressed on, "Or did you swim or..."

"I awoke here."

Korra looked to Tenzin, requiring affirmation. Tenzin's tense shoulders slumped slightly, knowing the facts on this point, "An apostle found him, near the bay."

The Avatar turned away from her visitor, taking a few steps toward the door. An uneasy, stifling tension hung in the air. If Tenzin knew – and he _did_ – there were uncharacteristic murderous thoughts going through his airbender mind. What else would he do in the face of a man who had threatened his children and wife? Tenzin had never seen Amon, never seen his age, and probably wasn't even wondering how a twenty-something could be the same man.

The nightmare ended, but the Spirits seemingly revived him. And he was on Airbender island, with Pema, Ikki, Jinora, Meelo and Rohan just rooms away.

Korra turned back to the two men. Tenzin stood, shoulders taut and jaw clenched. Muscles twitched at his jaw and his beard bristled as he leered at Noatak, just begging for an aggressive act. The newcomer, on the other hand, kept his eyes traveling around the room, drinking in details. They flashed from shelves to ceiling to maps on the wall and – briefly – turned to Korra. She felt his intense scrutiny trail over her flesh as his gaze fell down, traced back up, and darted away like a hummingbird-butterfly.

"Tenzin," Korra heard herself, but couldn't find where her mind chose the words, "Please leave."

The words roused both Noatak's and Tenzin's attentions. The airbender's eyebrows shot upward, "Korra?"

"This is a delicate situation," Again, her voice, but the words sounded so foreign and faraway, "And I think you're too emotionally-invested."

"Nonsense." Tenzin scoffed, crossing his arms and causing ruffles to shift through his robes, "I am perfectly capable of being objective."

Korra closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to keep her blunt nature at bay. There had been multiple times in the past years where she had to invoke her rights as a keeper of balance. Shifting her footing to a grounded spot and squaring her shoulders, she stated with authority, "As Avatar, I dismiss you, Tenzin. Now leave. Go have breakfast with your children and wife."

The old man opened his mouth, as if to retaliate, but her words sunk in his head. _Go be with your family, know they're safe and this young man is of no consequence._ If Noatak became a problem, Korra could handle him. She was older, wiser, and a full-fledged Avatar. Even if Amon reared and broke through the man, she was no longer the terrified teenager.

Finally, tight-lipped, Tenzin nodded and left. In his silent wake, only his robes fluttered a farewell. Korra's gaze followed him. Once the door closed firmly behind him, the tumbler clicking into place, Noatak shifted. The ambient noise he made drew Korra's attention.

He struggled to remain nonchalant, though something darkened in his gaze. Korra's muscles tensed, fleeting memories of those same eyes being narrowed and the nightmares that look had conjured.

"What are you going to do?" Suspicious, careful, wary. Perhaps he wasn't planning a devious torture, but preparing himself for her own tricks.

"Talk to you," Korra eased, reminding herself that the Avatar State was in her grasp if he tried any blood bending. The atmosphere was much lighter with Tenzin gone. Without two enemies, perhaps Noatak would be more willing to talk. Putting her hands on her hips, Korra changed her stance from stiff diplomacy to a dynamic sass, "Not gonna be too much for you, will I?"

A flicker of a smile quirked at his lips and a, subtly, he seemed a little more at ease, "I can manage."

* * *

Remember, 100 Days of Amorra! :D If you want the prompt list, go to fuck-yeah-amorra on tumblr. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Inspired by the 100 Days of Amorra challenge! :D

**Chapter 3: Prior Arrangement**

"What are you going to do?" Suspicious, careful, wary. Perhaps he wasn't planning a devious torture, but preparing himself for her own tricks.

"Talk to you," Korra eased, reminding herself that the Avatar State was in her grasp if he tried any blood bending. The atmosphere was much lighter with Tenzin gone. Without two enemies, perhaps Noatak would be more willing to talk. Putting her hands on her hips, Korra changed her stance from stiff diplomacy to a dynamic sass, "Not gonna be too much for you, will I?"

A flicker of a smile quirked at his lips and a, subtly, he seemed a little more at ease, "I can manage."

The Avatar strode to Tenzin's desk, planting her rump on its surface. She regarded Noatak from across the room silently, her mind turning over the mystery in her head. The Spirits had sent him, intending for redemption and balance. How would _he_ bring that about? After all the turmoil he had caused.

"The Moon Spirit said I had transgressions to atone for," Noatak's voice roused Korra's attention. The man nodded to the door through which Tenzin exited, "What did I do to him?"

Korra stared at the door, her mind replaying memories of the airbender children and Tenzin tied to stakes; of the sacrifices – albeit reversible - Lin Beifong had made that day; of Asami and her father's dysfunction; of the fire and bombs and the outright war; the tears shed, the blood spilled, the spirits broken. If Noatak truly had no clue what he'd done, how would he handle the news? And what of the others, if they knew this young man was Amon, would they be able to keep vengeance from getting the better of them? Korra didn't want to put her friends through such a strain.

"_Tell me._"

Korra's gaze shot to his face, the voice so deep and dark and familiar. A hard gleam in his eye stated her silence was inadequate as an answer. There was no reason to pity him. If he suffered for his actions – whether this Noatak even had the inkling to commit them – it was his fault, whatever 'he' he had been or would be. "You kidnapped his children – one being a newborn – and his wife, held him hostage, threatened to remove their bending and succeeded in temporarily taking away the bending of one of his close friends."

Silence. Silence and a withering leer directed at nothing. Noatak's eyes slid to the side, glaring at dust and a shaft of light. Korra could only guess what swung about his thoughts. The removal of bending. Kidnapping. Threatening. Terrorizing. The Avatar presumed he always held anti-bending tendencies, after the torment his father put he and Tarrlok through. Maybe, though, it had been beaten into him from other sources as well. Was this Noatak salvageable? Did he even believe her, though? Another's words weren't better than no memory.

"How?" Noatak's gaze snapped to Korra's face, the heat making her skin tingle. He advanced and Korra slid off the desk, preparing herself. Her movement made him pause. Tense, shoulders set, hands clenched, Noatak's face pinched with anger at himself, at her, at confusion, "_How?"_

"How _what_?"

"How did I take bending? I'm no Avatar." He nearly spat the last word, laced it with contempt and venom. Korra nearly shirked back from the vehemence.

Instead, she stood her ground and snarled, "You tell me."

Her bite made Noatak rear back slightly. He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling his wolf-tail in the process. The Water Tribe man backed away, reversing back into aloofness. Or as aloof as he could manage with the foundation of his thoughts rustled. When his eyes returned to Korra's face, a fire still burned but it was no longer directed at her, "What else did I do? Why don't I remember this?"

Korra quirked a sad, wry grin. How could she begin to list what he did? Setting flame to a city to settle a grudge; rupturing families; directly or indirectly being the demise of many. "Those are both complicated and confusing. For starters, last time I saw you, you were middle-aged."

Again, his eyes widened. Korra felt a shameful warmth of satisfaction at his shock. "_What_?"

"You," She pointed to him, resisting the urge to smile, "Were forty."

"How do you know?" He narrowed his eyes, skepticism showing. Briefly, his problems with himself flew away as he faced disbelief toward Korra.

The Avatar shrugged, "Tarrlok told me."

Korra nearly bit her tongue. Noatak looked about his mid-twenties, almost ten years away from home and from his little brother. Theoretically, at least.

"You've talked to Tarrlok?" The tenderness in his voice nearly threw Korra. She focused on his face, seeing a hesitant emotion in his eyes. As if aware of her sudden interest, Noatak looked away, firmly affixing a frown to his lips. Halfheartedly and without conviction, he grumbled, "He's notorious for making things up, the brat."

"Tarrlok was thirty-seven."

"_Was_?"

Again, Korra almost bit her tongue. Not only was Noatak going to have to face what he – regardless of his age – had done, but he would also have the added blow of a dead brother. This was too much, especially for such an early morning. Korra stomach nudged her, adding that heavy emotions on an empty stomach were a bad idea as well.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes, Korra tried to ignore the prying gaze. She needed to regroup and decide what was best to discuss and what wasn't. There was also a need to talk to her authority figures for input on this strange situation. She couldn't leave Noatak here, though.

As if on cue, a loud growl ripped from Noatak's stomach.

"Noatak," Korra opened her eyes, catching a rather embarrassed Noatak in her gaze. He didn't meet her eye as his hand pressed against his gut. The Avatar couldn't keep from grinning. Somehow, she was becoming more comfortable around this man and, though it was against protocol, the Avatar offered an olive-pepper branch, "There's a lot to talk about and not enough food in our bellies. Let's get something to eat."

Korra didn't bother to wait. Her tummy as her guide, she turned on her heel and began to exit. She wordlessly expected the man to follow her and, soon after entering the hall, she heard his footfalls behind her.

**XXX**

Silence sat along side the audience at the breakfast table. Most had already finished and were sated with their morning meal. Noatak, however, relished in the food. He didn't display a slobbering gluttony, with food-filled cheeks and crumb-addled chin. Quick and efficient, the food nearly disappeared from his plates as he chewed in quiet content. Korra resisted the urge to glance beneath the table, to see if this was a trick and he was storing food away for winter.

As the food disappeared, the plates piled up around him in gentle clatters. Finally, Bolin broke the silence as he leaned back and motioned to Noatak with an arm, "Alright, I got it. You're Korra's brother."

"I'm sold." Mako added, though his gaze glanced between Korra and Noatak in uncertainty.

"He's not my brother! He's, he's..." Korra stumbled over her next words. She had been locked away, more or less, from the world in order to train. Her friends knew she had little interaction beyond sifus and her parents.

"I'm her betrothed." Noatak supplied, placing the bowl on the table gently. His face was a mask of perfect seriousness. Korra's gaze snapped from Bolin to her guest, feeling a heat rise in her cheeks. Tension sped across the room, stealing any sound and coating everything in strung-out silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Belief**

"I'm her betrothed." Noatak supplied, placing the bowl on the table gently. His face was a mask of perfect seriousness. Korra's gaze snapped from Bolin to her guest, feeling a heat rise in her cheeks. The speed with with tension filled the air was admirably inspiring.

"_What_!" Mako was the first to respond, hand slamming down on the table, shattering the quiet stillness as he turned to his girlfriend, "Is he _serious_, Korra?"

"No!" Korra sat straighter, her glare wheeling from Noatak to Mako. The Avatar couldn't find a sufficient answer, however, "He's...he's..."

"He's what?" The firebender appeared unimpressed with Korra's stuttering.

"She wasn't aware of the arrangement," Noatak stepped in. Smoothly, the words fell from his lips as if he were spouting pure truth. As he spoke, he gently placed his newly emptied plate at the top of the pile, "Our fathers made the agreement when she was still in the womb."

"Why would they do that?" Mako retorted, scoffing.

"You don't know a lot about the Water Tribe, do you?" Noatak eyed the firebender with a critical gaze. Mako seemed to deflate a little, but vainly tried to remain angered. As if lecturing on an educational topic, Noatak pressed forward, "Marriage arrangements are traditional and sometimes business arrangements based on money, power, or notoriety. My father hoped to bring his family into the running for Northern Water Chief via Tonraq."

Korra remained quiet, listening to his lies. Her blood ran cold with how quickly Noatak pieced together earlier bits of conversation, muffled mutters between Bolin and Mako about Desna and Eska and wondering if Noatak was yet another Northern cousin. He had figured out, paid attention to names, and fabricated such a lie that Korra almost believed it herself. With the proper information, he could have weaseled his way into the air temple under the guise of Korra's betrothed, with only her parents being the sole source to confirm or deny the connection.

"When Korra was revealed as the Avatar, naturally her family was swept into a hidden and secure facility and the arrangement was forgotten. However," Noatak paused, smiling a rather thin smile, "My father never forgets and, once we had the money, he sent me to visit my fiancee."

Mako silently digested the information, though his face pinched further and further into rage. Korra could almost see the lightning form in his eyes, "What makes you think she's even gonna marry you?"

"Of course, there's no obligation from the great Avatar," Noatak's last words were laced with subtle sarcasm that Korra wasn't even sure if it was there. Knowing him, it was definitely there. "I'm merely here with respect to my father, tradition, and – perhaps – under the impression that even our rather pathetic arrangement could harbor _something_ of interest."

Noatak's eyes caught her and, in her shock, Korra didn't notice the heated gleam in his gaze. Her mouth opened and shut, trying to find the words to sufficiently shut his story down. He had to have a reason for such a bold lie, though. The Avatar couldn't begin to fathom what it was, other than it gave him free room and board. Then again, Tenzin knew the truth.

Even at this age, Noatak played such mind games. It made the Avatar's head throb with irritation and confusion.

"Korra?" Mako's voice cut through the swirl of Korra's thoughts and forcing her gaze away from Noatak, she met her boyfriend's hurt gaze. "Is it true?"

"I-I..." Korra's gaze flickered back to Noatak and he perked his eyebrows, waiting to see her reaction. He probably presumed she was going to deny, deny, deny. Her eyes returned to the firebender, feeling miserable and stuck between her duty and her whims, "I don't _know, _Mako_. _Marriage arrangements aren't unheard of in the Water Tribe, but they're so dated and easy to break."

The Avatar missed the slightly surprised jump of Noatak's eyebrows.

"So you're engaged." Mako shut her down before Korra could go further. Korra felt a swell of hopelessness as the firebender's tone turned hard and icy, "I've been dating a taken woman?"

"Mako, she didn't know," Bolin, from his silent spot in the audience, finally butted in. His bushy eyebrows dipped into a 'v', with a look directed at his brother. With a firm tone, Bolin added, "And we don't even know if it's true."

"Shut up, Bo. I'm getting tired of all this drama," Mako growled, getting up and storming out of the room. As he strode, a string of grumbles fell from his life, "Always drama and problems. Other men and women or the world is in danger."

"Mako!" Korra stood to follow, only pausing to throw Noatak a withering glare. Under her breath, the Avatar growled toward her guest, "You didn't have to tell him that."

The Avatar turned back to the exit, jogging after her scorned lover.

Alone with Bolin, silence layered in the room like snow. Noatak glanced at the plates, suddenly feeling disgusted in himself for all the food he ate. Of course, that disgust was piled atop of a slight shame in his gut. The man wasn't entirely certain the need for the betrothal story was needed. At the time, it seemed like a good idea. It would keep him close to Korra and allow him a little more leeway in extended time spent together. It seemed, however, the Avatar had a lover he had been unaware of. Or perhaps he didn't care. His concerns truly sat with what the Spirits had in mind for him. If he broke up a teenage couple, that was life. It would have happened at some point, anyway.

The way Mako treated Korra rubbed against Noatak; a familiar treatment that always made him sick in the past. He couldn't put his finger on who it reminded him of.

"So, uh, are you seriously Korra's fiancee?" The earthbender boy broke the silence and gained Noatak's gaze.

The young man debated, momentarily, on coming clean. No point after all that effort, but he didn't have to shackle the Avatar to him, "We'd only be fiancees if she agreed to the union."

"Oh, well, that'd probably be a good thing to tell Mako."

"If he had waited and listened to Korra," Noatak didn't realize the ice in his tone, "She would've told him herself."

Bolin regarded the newcomer with an appraising look, eyebrows quirked. Softly, he said, "Yeah, you're probably right..."

Silence fell around the two again. Idly, Bolin twiddled his thumbs, his eyes trailing around the room, seeking a topic of conversation. The earthbender felt it was his duty, since his brother and Korra had disappeared, to stay with the visitor. After all, it would've been rather depressing to be away from home and to be left to one's own devices, when the intention of the trip was to spend time with others, a very specific other in particular. Bolin could appreciate and sympathize with the plight. "So, uh, do you like pro-bending?"

"Pro-what?" Noatak looked up from his plate. He had been immersed in debate with himself. There was a whole new year to explore, a new Republic City out there, however he felt it was an obligation to seem less than knowledgeable about the city. Of course, almost two decades had passed. Streets were under construction constantly, buildings erected and dismantled annually. It was going to be like exploring a new city.

"Oh man, are you in for a treat!" Bolin grinned, getting up from the table. He began to gather the dishes in his arms, balancing them like a very talented waiter, "After I clear off the table, I'm going to take you to the Arena."

Eager to see the city, Noatak gave the young man a light smile, "That's very considerate, thank you."

Without an invitation, the Water Tribe man gathered his own dishes, mimicking Bolin's arm-loaded style. Although, truthfully, 'waiter' was simply one of the job titles Noatak held. Together, the two quickly dispatched of the dirty dishes while Bolin gushed about his favored sport. Noatak listened, as he was prone to do, but he couldn't help the broadening grin that crept over his lips the longer Bolin talked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Nameless**

While Bolin showed Noatak the sights, the Water Tribe man mentally noted changes. Street names changed, new streets built, towering buildings, old businesses gone. He felt equally awe-struck and depressed by the changes.

"And here's we are, the jewel of the city!" The earthbender's earnest voice drew Noatak from deep reveries and he glanced up.

Towering in a grand – if gaudy – array of gold was, undoubtedly, the bending arena. Noatak could only imagine what barbaric displays of bending went on inside. Shamefully, part of him was eager to see.

"C'mon, no use just standing here all day!" Without much need to goad him, Bolin lead Noatak into the belly of the arena.

Inside, it was much less grand than what Noatak expected. The arena itself was beautifully intricate, less flamboyant than the outside, but muted and gracefully intricate. A strange juxtaposition to the barbarism that happened inside. He half-listened to Bolin's stories; of bending championships and last-second wins and bitter losses; he mentally cataloged a few bits of information for later use.

They rounded the arena and made their way to back halls, weaving into less pristine areas. Dusty, brown, and more for function than form; bits of Bolin's rambling informed Noatak that this was where the lockers were, the gyms, and some of the stagehands' – after all, lighting was needed – areas.

Here and there, a few drowsy employees idly swept. Once or twice, Bolin and Noatak passed by gyms in use by solo opponents, typically old men. However, their third time granted them with a surprise.

Inside, two young men and a woman – one of water, fire, and earth – grunted and growled and hurled their respective elements at various targets. Strength training, Noatak presumed. He immediately stepped into the room, seeking better insight, just as Bolin grabbed him by the crook of his elbow. In a hushed desperation, Bolin hissed, "Don't go in there, that's-"

"Well, well, little Bo has a new pig-sheep." A slick voice that could have been made of oil curled around the two. Noatak glanced up to its source, catching sight of a man about his age. Tall, lanky, white and with an expensive coif and pale eyes; the man came sauntering from where he surveyed the team.

"We were just leaving, Tahno." Bolin stepped between Noatak and the other man, motioning to Noatak that they should leave.

"Aw, not going to introduce me to your buddy?" Tahno feigned a hurt expression, placing a hand delicately to his trim chest. Tahno turned his gaze to Noatak, a cocky smirk twitching at his lips, "You just can't teach street urchins manners."

Noatak tensed at the insinuation. For a time, he had been an urchin. However, there was no use letting that irritation prickle across his features. No, this Tahno enjoyed inflicting negativity on others; loved seeing their expression wince and cringe, even slightly, so he could feel a wave of smugness. Instead, he smiled a slow and amiable smile, "How strange. Your streets sprout urchins like the sea?"

Tahno's face fell out of schmooze mode and he stood taller. He appraised Noatak with a severe up-and-down gaze, gauging whether he was sincerely stupid or being smart. "You're related to Korra, aren't you?"

"Close," Noatak chuckled. Well, he had already committed to the lie earlier, what was the problem with spreading it? Crossing his arms and taking a relaxed – if smug – position, he drawled, "Betrothed, actually."

Sweet surprise spattered across Tahno's face as he jerked back slightly. Eyes wide and eyebrows high, Tahno inquired, motioning with his fingers as he spoke, "What happened to her little fire ferret?"

It took Noatak a moment to backtrack and replay a little of the background Bolin fed him. Fire Ferret. Bending team that Bolin and Mako started. Korra briefly joined. Now the team was disbanded after Bolin's failed attempts to keep it alive.

"No, no, no, you see, he's betrothed, but it's all tradition and formality," Bolin butted in again, trying to smooth over any unwanted rumors before they bristled. He smiled broadly, "He's just here to see what sort of chemistry he has with Korra, then he'll leave when she says no."

"If she says no." Noatak interjected, without thinking. What 'ifs'? He was here thanks to spiritual shenanigans. Who was to say how long or short he'd be around? Then again, if he were to play the part of betrothed, he may as well play an interested one. He had traveled all the way to Republic City, after all.

"Oh? Confident, huh? Well, you should be warned, our little Uh-vatar has been around."

"Geez, Tahno, don't make up stuff," Bolin rolled his eyes and turned to Noatak, while motioning to the raven-haired man, "Tahno here's just mad cause he's lost to Korra in bending matches and she won't return his affections or phone calls."

"Her loss." Tahno shrugged, eyes rolling as he flicked his coif back, "She doesn't know what she's missing."

In the background, the team of benders had paused their training and were now watching the group with intent interest. It seemed, Noatak noted, that an enjoyment of drama carried over the years. Both sad and advantageous.

"So, do you have a name, or should we just call you Betrothed to Korra?"

"Well, that is my traditional Water Tribe name."

"What?" Poor naïve Bolin turned to Noatak, shock painting his face, "_Really_?"

Noatak glanced over at the earthbender, eyebrow raised. He had to resist the urge to smile affectionately. So many of Bolin's traits reminded him of Tarrlok, but he wasn't. Noatak cemented that into his head. Tarrlok wasn't here. Also, he had forgotten that he'd never introduced himself to the group at breakfast. That was sorely disappointing to himself. "No, Bolin."

Tahno scoffed and, Noatak imagined the man rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for this. I have a team to train." He turned to the group of three, barking, "Hey, did I tell you to stop! Quit gawking and dazzle me!"

The three young adults jumped and turned to the targets, resuming their offensive attacks. Noatak watched rock disc levitate, water splash, fire flare. He ignored Bolin's attempt to drag him out by his elbow. Noatak walked further into the gym, coming up behind the male waterbender. He observed the young man for a half-beat, before the waterbender's shoulders slumped and turned to him. With dark blue eyes, the waterbender muttered, "Do you need something, sir?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Tahno's voice carried across the hall from behind them.

"Your stance is wrong," Noatak stated with a shrug, ignoring the advancing former-Wolfbat while addressing the student. He stepped forward, mimicking the pro-bender's previous stance, but with slight differences, "Water is about flow, but you need to keep sturdy stances. Just a fraction of misalignment can weaken your attack."

Before Noatak could demonstrate, Tahno grabbed him by the back of his collar, yanking back. The older man grunted, his footing fumbling.

"What do you think you're doing? Upstaging me." Tahno growled, a purse on his lips. He poked Noatak in the chest with a rough jab, "I told you to get out, so blow outta here, Nameless."

The Water Tribe man stared down at the pale city slicker, eyebrow raised. Tahno glared up at him in return. Narrowing his eyes, Noatak looked closer, noting small details his initial survey had missed. A thought crossed his synapses. Slowly, a slight grin curled at Noatak's lips as he crossed his arms, "I'm sorry, you're a waterbender, aren't you? I stepped on your teaching toes."

"Hey, Coach Tahno is the best there is!" The firebender of the team stepped forward, face pinched with anger.

"Well, you know what they say about teachers," Noatak couldn't cease his smug reaction as he shrugged. He really shouldn't be egging the other man on, but a little bit of action – and perhaps venting some subtle frustration over the earlier incident at breakfast – sounded like fun, "Those who can't do, teach."

"You've got some gall, Nameless." Tahno stepped closer, narrowing the buffer zone between them, "I'm Tahno, former captain of the Wolfbats and current coach to the pro-bending champs."

"_Former_ captain. Got too old to go on? Or..." Noatak glanced at Bolin. The earthbender appeared worried and somewhat paler. Noatak returned his gaze to Tahno, "Or did the fun go out of pro-bending?"

Tahno's pale face pinked and a look of disgust contorted his features, "You're one to talk. You're older than me."

"Yes, but _I'm _actually a master."

"Hah, I doubt that."

"I can prove it." Noatak moved his shoulders, his face a mask of nonchalance, as he cracked a crick in his neck, "Name when and where."

"Do you take me for a rube?"

"I suppose I'd be afraid, as well," Noatak sighed, moving to turn away. He gave Tahno a sidelong glance, calculating a rather predictable reaction, "If someone obviously out of my league challenged me."

That was all it took. Tahno sneered, nodding to an open door that – undoubtedly – led to the main ring, "We can use the arena."

And, with that, Tahno stormed toward the exit, expecting the others to follow. Noatak couldn't help the grin that twitched at his lips, while he ignored the nervous dissent from Bolin.

Xxx

"What is going on!" Korra's voice rang out over the arena, though the two opponents couldn't hear. Bolin, who stood at the closest rails, spun on his heel, catching sight of the Avatar and his brother descending the stairs. Relief washed over him and he bounced happily toward the couple.

"Oh, good, you're here. Your, uh..." Still without a name, Bolin glanced from Korra, to Mako, to back again, scrabbling for a word, "Your guest got all cocky and has challenged Tahno to a fight. And, uh, wow, they've been going at it for, like, five minutes..."

"_What_." The word was echoed between Mako and Korra.

Now, Korra looked to the arena, were two figures – both drenched in water and sweat – stood. One grinned, the other appeared positively infuriated. Neither wore the pro-bending gear and, apparently, agreed to a no-holds barred water match. From experience, Korra knew what that entailed: first one knocked into the water lost.

The former Wolfbat was sopping wet, his hair stuck to his face and his clothes flush against his body. He appeared as angry as a drenched cat-rabbit. Noatak had discarded his coat, clad in a sleeveless shirt, drenched trousers, and traditional turtle-seal skin boots. He looked more at home with water streaming down his face and arms and a rather amused smile twitching at the corners of his lips.

Tahno let out a bellow, spinning out water whips. Noatak easily dodged and jumped between the tentacles, unaware how severe the attack would've been considered in a normal game. The grin affixed to his lips didn't falter as he weaved and dived and, once given a few scant seconds to firm up a stance, froze a whole arm. Tahno cursed and jerked his arm away before it became an icicle; without it host, the horizontal pillar of ice crashed to the ground, sprinkling ice shards across the floor.

"Aren't you going to stop this?" Mako demanded somewhere behind Korra. The Avatar glanced over to her boyfriend – or whatever he was now that they had a fight; her attempt to assuage him had been met with deaf ears – and then she glanced back to the platform.


	6. Chapter 6

"Later, Mako." Korra cut him off and waved him away, feeling a slight stab of pain as he turned a stunned look into an angry glare. Part of her whimpered, anguished by his rage toward her and confused about why she, herself, was brushing him off so easily. He was her love, her match, her soulmate...wasn't he?

However, they had just discussed Noatak, just spoken about who he really was in a heated fight. That was what prompted them to search, since Bolin had been left alone for him. Mako, in his overbearing concern, demanded they search. Now was not the time, nor place, to discuss it, especially in front of Bolin and certainly not while Noatak sparred with Tahno.

Now, Noatak went on the defensive. With Tahno recuperating from the last fight, he punched both arms forward at once and the pillar of ice turned into a wave of water, aimed right for his adversary. Tahno's arms swung up, guarding himself from the liquid and even split the wave in half, coaxing both rivers over the side of the arena with a fling of his arms.

A vicious snarl tore across Tahno's face and he began a quick series of jabs, which sent water-turned-icicles at Noatak. The other man used the wet floor to his advantage and iced it, sliding across it with strange grace and familiarity. The lack of friction allowed him to dodge the icicles much more quickly, without giving up any ground on his end.

The Wolfbat fixed his aim, after figuring out the tactic. He melted the ice Noatak slid on, making the man stumble. In Noatak's fumble, Tahno aimed three icicles at him, two connected harsh against his shoulder while the other became deflected by a quick sideswipe of an arm.

The moment was enough for Tahno to take advantage of again. He summoned blast after blast of water from the platform, sending sharp and rather large blasts at Noatak. The other grunted and blocked, only with enough time to save himself and not prepare a counter. The force was enough to send his heels skidding backward, feet at a time, closer and closer to the end.

With no other option, Noatak lowered one arm, taking the brunt of a single attack. Using the water pooling around him and soaked into his clothes, Noatak formed an ice bridge behind him.

"You're out of bounds!" Yelled Tahno, fists clenched and frozen in a pose of attack.

"I'm _on_ the water!" Parried Noatak, a grin spreading over his lips, as he continued to bend an ice bridge. With each step, the crystals shattered beneath his footfalls, "Not in it!"

Those few seconds were enough for Noatak to make the bridge curve just as Tahno finished another water-blast. Noatak ducked, almost lost his footing, regained it, and slid along the rest of the bridge, with the sound of ice cracking behind him.

Noatak rounded on his little bridge of ice, sloppily dodging Tahno's attacks as he returned to the solid battlefield. Taking a jump, and landing in a crouch, arms outstretched, he quickly slammed upward, his face pinched into harsh concentration.

Suddenly, the whole field began to shudder and creak. Tahno was too busy trying to keep his footing as the whole platform shuddered with increasing violence. He didn't notice the waves of water climbing up behind him and to his sides.

Korra and Bolin, eyes wide, leaned over the rial to peer into the pool beneath the platform, where pro-benders were thrown out-of-bounds. It was nearly empty, all of it hovering around the field of bending itself.

The loud, wet smack of water hitting face brought the spectators' eyes back to the field just in time to see Noatak careen backward.

While their eyes were turned, Tahno slammed a powerful waterblast into their guest's face.

It wouldn't have been such a bad move had the pillars of water Noatak been holding not suddenly crumble. The loud fall of water caught Tahno's attention. He turned, just in time to curse loudly before being engulfed by the powerful tidal waves.

Once the water washed away, neither opponent stood on the platform.

After a beat of silence, Bolin finally exclaimed, "Holy badgermole, did you see that, Korra!"

"Where are they?" Korra leaned over the railing, eyes narrowed while trying to spot Tahno and Noatak.

"Oh, there's Tahno!" Bolin, exciteldy, pointed to his find. At the far left, at the bottom, Tahno finally climbed out of the water, drenched and scowling like a dampened parakeet-cat. He shook his hair out, before boarding the lift that would take him back to the locker room, where his pupils – shockingly silent in their own spectating – waited.

"But wher-" Korra stopped. She wasn't able to find him in the water, so... Korra's eyes climbed to the platform and, sure enough, there was her guest, hanging out. Just as she caught sight of Noatak, the man struggled to get back atop the platform, swinging his legs to gain some sort of invisible footing. Finally, after a few breaths of struggle, he climbed back to the arena.

The man rolled his shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck, approximating how bad he was going to feel in the morning. Tired muscles, some bruises, a few cuts; not a bad exchange for such a victory, though. His survey was cut rather short, but not by any unpleasantness.

"_Yes_! Good job, Noatak!" As soon as the words exited, Korra slapped both her hands over her mouth. The words echoed through the empty arena, making the blush burn all the harder at Korra's cheeks. The Avatar took a couple steps away from the rail, her eyes darted to a cringing Bolin and then Mako. Lightning flashed in the firebender's eyes. Just as Korra's hands lowered to apologize, Mako turned and stormed up the stairs.

The Avatar was left, shoulders slumped, with mixed feelings clenched at her chest. A cold shame and guilt, coupled with a warm pride and happiness. She felt like she could vomit from the extremes.

What Korra missed, however, was the slight flush that crept across Noatak's face – beneath the bruise Tahno left – which he himself tried to ignore by busying himself with straightening his clothes.

Bolin's heavy hand on Korra's shoulder brought the Avatar from her inner turmoil. Her blue gaze met his green gaze and, with a bittersweet grin, the earthbender nodded to the locker rooms, "Let's go congratulate the champ."

"And rub it in Tahno's face." Korra shook off her mopey feelings and squared her shoulders. No reason to dampen Bolin's and Noatak's mood. Tahno got his butt handed to him! Nothing could be sweeter or tastier than giving that pretty boy a taste of some backhand. Not that she didn't know what it was like; she made Tahno eat his words all the time. Somehow, it was different, though. The Avatar beating him was a given, but some mook from the Tribes, fresh off the boat, waltzing in and doing it? That was prime brag material.

With a new facade of smugness, Korra took Bolin by the elbow and excitedly ran to the locker rooms. Though she would enjoy the pout Tahno would bound to be wearing, a part of Korra was rather excited to see Noatak. His bending had been impressive and, though he was a lying jerk earlier, there was no reason not to be proud of him.

Well, that's how Korra discounted – by calling it pride – the warm embers that smoldered in her chest.


End file.
